So not cute
by inactiveGE
Summary: Oneshot.It was good he had finally gotten them to admit they were jealous. rated for implied situations.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sukisho or any of the characters in it. I am making no profit off of this, I own nothing.

A/N: It fit so perfectly

* * *

Sora watched painfully at the event occurring a few feet away from him. Sunao's pink hair shone in the morning sun, as he smiled and made gestures to a speech Sora could not here due to distance, and all this animated cheeriness was for the new transfer student in their year.

Sora would never admit to being jealous.

But when Matsuri had reminded him that as a member of the Jack of All trades club, Sunao had been requested to show around anew student specifically that early morning, Sora was a little more than displeased.

So far he hadn't had a good morning. And it was pretty early to be doing stuff like this anyways, he thought grumpily.

Stuff like this, of course, included stalking Sunao, his secret lover, (though they would never confirmed this to Matsuri), all around the school with this new student.

And Sora was extremely grumpy because when he had reached for the small body he usually enveloped in a tight embrace in sleep, as opposed to the large pink stuffed elephant, he found nothing there, thus he hadn't slept since four that morning.

"Tell me… Matsuri, why did he have to leave at four am again?"

"To be prepped for his mission of course." The blonde grinned.

The boy that Sora had determinedly decided to label **The Intruder** was about his own height. He had short black hair and purple eyes, and he smiled brightly at his school guide.

"So, Matsuri, what do you know about this kid again?" he questioned in a low voice.

Making an innocent face, Matsuri looked towards the heavens as he meekly said "What makes you think I know anything? It's not like I'm stalking him…"

"Yet. But you wouldn't have allowed Sunao to be alone with a complete and total stranger, would you?" His eye glinted gold, reminiscent of Yoru, as he glared pointedly at Matsuri, though it was all completely Sora.

The manager in turn cringed away from the look and sputtered denials before finally relenting and telling the demanding friend what he knew. "He transferred from a public school in Tokyo, he's a huge sports star there, and he'll be good for our basketball team. He also excelled in their arts and science program. Rumors had it many girls were after him… and so were many guys. …He didn't have a lot of girlfriends though…."

Sora winced as he saw the two giggling over something the intruder had said. This certainly wouldn't do….

"You can't interrupt, Sora. We can watch and look after them as much as you like but you can't speak to them until Sunao's job is finished."

He grumbled at the restricting words.

"To hell with your rules." He said, stalking off. He was not jealous. It was some stupid prep kid; Sunao wouldn't fall for that… would he? He already had Sora…

He sulked all the way to the cafeteria, where Nagese and Gaku teased and belittled him over his morose condition, (belittled, of course, by the evil Nagese whom he was little willing to accept in his new group of acceptable aquaintances, whom he was second only to the intruder), and Gaku took the mercy to feed him the delectable Ramen. But he couldn't finish it all because Tour guide and tourist walked in about the same time he had taken his first bite.

Then he sulked all the way to Nanami's office, who simply told him maybe he was getting to ahead of their relationship and they still weren't 'like that', of course, this was around the time that Shinichirou walked in, and demanded to know how, after sleeping with someone, and spending all that time committed together, it could be justified for another to flirt shamelessly as if uncommitted.

Sora walked out even more depressed than before, as he had caused yet another row between his two surrogate parents.

And it hadn't been helped that as he stepped out of the hallway, he saw the pair again.

He ran away in the opposiite direction, this time to the large pillar in the park, surrounded by flowers.

He sat down on a bend infront of it, and sighed, tired.

Oh no, he heard rusting... could it be them again?

They were coming down the opposite path, he was sure. He could sense Sunao's presence always.

"So… is this a lover's meeting place?" The enemy asked curiously.

"Well, often school mates will go here to spend quality time, yes." It was a dutiful response.

"'Mates', hm?"

He winced as he heard Sunao's gasp of surprise, followed by the dark chucking of the intruder.

"Please… stop..." he heard Sunao's weak please.

_What type of seme are you?_

When he heard Yoru's skeptical voice inside his head he knew it was time to do soemthing.

He burst out of the bushes and saw the disgusting site of the transfer student holding both of Sunao's wrists behind his back, and with the other arm forcing the body closer to him and he molested his neck with kisses.

He didn't hesistate, he threw the guy off and punched him. It was Yoru's tone that came through him, but he meant every word. "Stay away, bright eyes. He's mine. Don't make me kill you."

Then he turned to his shorter partner. "Why didn't you call out for me? You know I was there." He chided quietly, though somewhat moodily.

The horified, surprised expression melded into a satisfied look of smug approval, and a small smirk. "I knew you'd get jealous."

It hadn't hit him until just now, and he raied his eyebrows in disbeleif. "You… did all this… to make me jealous?"

"Well, you were being really friendly with Gaku the other day, and you didn't pay any attention to me this morning when I tried to arouse you again…"

He defintly didn't remember that.

But still, he smirked in return, and bent down to give his lover a kiss, pausing just before his lips to whisper "So cute…"

"Hey! You still have to guide me around!" came the impetuous complaint of the still grounded boy.

Sora, annoyed, broke the kiss and turned to view the crushed student. "I'm still angry that you tried to seduce… this…."

A huff was the response from behind him. "Well, then I'm still angry you ignored me this morning."

Sora turned to defend himself. "I don't remember that though!"

"Well, then I don't remember every trying to seduce him. In fact, he's the only one that made a move."

"It's still your fault!You know the effect of your charms on other people!"

"Don't point a finger at me! It's the cause of this whole stupid mess anyways!"

"What's that supposed to mean? If I remember right, last night, you asked for it!"

"But if it hadn't happened three nights ago, I would have been concious when Matsuri asked to me take his place for this, and maybe then I could have refused!"

"Wait, so you mean...this is actually Matsuri's fault??"

The intruder looked between the two… hadn't they been lovers just a few seconds ago?

The intruder was clueless, and he would soon be dealt with by the combined efforts of Yoru and Sora later that night.

Meanwhile, however, Matsuri chuckled from a tree above them as he saw his two best friends in a lovers spat once more.

It was good he had finally gotten them to admit they were jealous.


End file.
